dekins_clutchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tesseract - 11/30/2018
As the illusion of the cave in dissipates the clutch moves deeper into the cave system. The team looks ahead watching for danger. Meattus and Sitara glance ahead spying two ogres sporting a large door and half plate armor. Lillishandra giggles, completely oblivious to the dangers ahead. The ogres hearing the tinkling of the elven monk look onto the party. Both groups prepare themselves for the battle. Sitara charges ahead to the ogres blocking the path ahead. So anxious to get into the battle she doesn't see the rumble in front of her. She loses her footing and falls prone to the cave floor. Lilli, seeing her friend fall, runs beside her brandishing her sleek daggers and winks through the handle at the large ogre on the right in a mocking gesture. The slightest of arcane glimmers surrounds the monk. Meattus runs into the fray and meets the two ogres head on. He throws his head back in a rage and lands two solid strikes with his long sword, bashing the metal armor of the ogre denting it heavily. The ogres toss and shove Meattus between them using the doors and clubs that they wield as leverage. Sitara gets to her feel and moves to meet the ogre closest to her. She utters a quick incantation and lands a fiery blow to the ogre. Lilli grins and moves to meet the other ogre and lands three quick but solid blows. Meattus, stunned from the barrage of shoves, manages to still land a strike to the ogre Lilli stabbed. The ogre, now singed from Sitara's strike, fumes with anger and lands a hit from both a club and shield. The other falls to the ground as Meattus dodges his powerful swing. Sitara lands a critical strike and the ogre before her bursts into flames from her recent attack. He slumped to the ground, dead. Lilli jumps on the now prone ogre, landing 3 strikes and causing a spray of blood. Meattus turns to last ogre, smelling the freshly sprayed blood and growls in rage. He slashes twice with his blade, each landing. He throws his blade to one hand and lunges, with a claw like hand, ripping out the throat of the ogre. Loot discovered: A rolled up suit of leather with elven runes (To Sitara) Pointy black boots with spurs tipped with gold (To Lilli) A great club +1 (To Slush) A bag of gems (25) azurite (To Slush) Sitara glancing at the items remembers stories of the runed leather. It's magical in nature, glamored. With a word the armor will shift to a look of what the wearer desires. Sitara takes the armor, as it will allow her more flexibility and is not as heavy as her previous armor. She also remembers that the boots are of elvenkind, allowing the wearer to make no noise. With that benefit, it assists the wearer in being stealthy. Lilli takes the boots, as it may assist her in being more stealthy when needed. The clutch moves slowly through the tunnels after their latest encounter and then spot the Red Mother. The group spots her holding a sphere like object that says 'save me'. As the group inches closer undead start to rise from the ground, one of them extremely large...a skeletal ogre. Lilli runs up and is unable to make it to the skeletons. She brandishes her daggers throwing mock punches. As she does so three missiles blast from her throws. Each slams into one skeleton blasting a hole through its chest. Lilli gasps, completely in shock at what she just witnessed. Meattus runs forward and snarls in defiance at the skeletons. Sitara moves forward and stands, her axe at the ready. The skeletons shamble forward, one reaching Meattus. He brings his great sword down, smashing the Lilli maimed to bits. Another skeleton manages to get close to Lilli, but misses the dexterous monk. The remainder of the skeletons inch closer and closer to the group, but still are not within reach. The Red Mother gives the orb she was holding to a goblin chained beside her. She then disappears from sight. Lilli giggles at the slow moving skeleton and lands three decisive blows, the final cleanly knocking the skeleton's head off killing it instantly. Meattus howls and lands two blows with his great sword. Smashing the skeleton that shambled to him. Sitara moves forward to engage the large ogre skeleton, and two smaller skeletons. Meattus starts to feel compelled to leave, he roars and growls with rage and defiance inspired by the actions of those in the clutch and overcomes the Red Mother's influence. The skeletons attacking hesitate and all of them miss their marks. Lilli seeing the opportunity lands four blows and stuns the Red Mother who appeared beside her, knocking her prone. Meattus, still overcoming the compulsion manages to land one strike to the Mother. Sitara, now surrounded, calls to her goddess empowering her axe causing it to glow hot white and slamming into the chest of the large ogre skeleton. Empowered by this amazing power she lands another strike. The goblin chained to the Red Mother throws a powder at Lilli. She attempted to move out of the way, but could not dodge the cloud. The powder blinded the elf. The Red Mother then follows up with an attack of her own, landing a strike with her staff on Meattus. She then swings the goblin from his chain in a circle attempting to hit Meattus and Lilli - both manage to jump out of the way. Lilli lands five blows despite her blinded state. Due to this disadvantage she was unable to land a stunning strike. Meattus takes his great sword and lunges at the Red Mother, landing two strikes. The final strike slays the Red Mother, causing her to violently fall...on her attached goblin, instantly killing him. Sitara swings her axe twice finishing off the ogre skeleton in front of her. The two remaining skeletons miss Sitara. This causes an opening - though not for the blind elven monk. Meattus steps up and slays the skeleton to the right of Sitara, while Sitara herself finishes off the one to her left. With the battle completed and Lilli's eyesight back the clutch looks around to their surroundings. Lilli suddenly remembers the orb the Red Mother had, she calls to her friends, 'Where is that orby thing that talked!?' Sitara and Meattus move the Red Mother and uncover a blue like orb, metallic and shifting. Meattus: What are you? The orb: I am Tesseract! Lilli: Is that what you or, or is that what your name is?! The orb: Scanning. Both! Forebearer! Master race! Meattus: Am I? The orb: Scanning. Scanning. No. Data corrupt. Lilli: Am I? The orb: Scanning. Scanning. No. Slave race. Lilli suddenly remembers the teachings at the monastery. Humanity was once known as the Baelmorians - a time when gods were not believed in, when they did not exist. They had high technology and magic. They, along the side of dragons, fought the Creators. They managed to push them out. The humans of that age were able to harness the powers of rethorite. They were able to create golems with this amazing material. Sitara: Where did you come from? The orb: Memory not intact. 32.6% probability of recovery. Meattus: Is there anyone that can fix you? The orb: The Allseer! Sitara remembers that there is a sect that worships the Allseer. They worship no known gods, they see them as false gods. This group believes that humanity lived longer before the gods. This age was known as the Golden Age. Sitara: Are there any others like you? The orb: Scanning. No uplinks found. A wave of energy bursts from the Tesseract. Meattus' arms glow with a blue light, lightning strike patterns trace his skin, faintly seen. (He gains the path of the storm zealot.) Lilli's arms and legs glow red. A red smouldering sun pattern radiates from her hands and feet. (She gains the way of the sun soul.) Sitara's gains a new oath...conquest. Loot discovered: Handy Haversack (To Slush) Retherite dagger +3 (1d6) (To Lilli) A giant uncut diamond the size of a fist (To Slush) A bag of turquoise (50 pieces) (To Slush) Retherite Glaive +2 (1d10) (To Sitara) 1000 gold (200 per adventurer, 400 to slush) Next Adventure: The ALCR - 1/4/2019 Previous Adventure: The Red Mother - 11/16/2018Category:Adventure Category:Red Boyz Category:Tesseract